1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of displaying objects on navigation map for voice commands. More specifically, embodiments in the present disclosure relate to a method of displaying objects on navigation map, which enable the objects to be distinguished in voice commands.
2. Description of the Related Art
A navigation system performs travel guidance for enabling a user to easily and quickly reach the selected destination. A typical example is a vehicle navigation system where a vehicle is equipped with a navigation function to guide a driver to a destination through a calculated route. Such a navigation system detects the current position, and reads out map data pertaining to an area at the current position either from a local data storage medium such as a digital versatile disc (DVD), a hard disk drive (HDD) or a solid-state drive (SSD), or from a remote server via internet. Typically, the navigation system displays a map image on a monitor screen while superimposing thereon graphical marks representing a current location of the user and a destination. In addition, as other geographical information, such as Point of Interests (POIs) by category, or traffic information signs indicating traffic conditions such as traffic incidents, traffic congestions, road or lane closures, detours, criminal situations, natural disasters, may be superimposed on the map image on the monitor.
A situation may arise where a user who wants to search multiple POIs of the same type, which may cause multiple POI icons of the same type associated with the multiple POIs to be displayed on the same map simultaneously. Alternatively, another situation may arise where a certain traffic condition occurs at multiple locations and more than one traffic condition icons of the same traffic condition will be displayed on the map simultaneously. While the user is selecting one location represented by one icon from these icons by a touch operation, while driving load is relatively low and such a touch operation is allowed, this does not cause a problem.
While driving load is relatively high and touch operation becomes a driving distraction, a touch operation may need to be prohibited, and another input method, such as voice command for example, may be appropriate. There is, however, a problem. When using voice commands, it may be inconvenient and/or impossible for a driver to select a dynamic object, such as a POI icon or a traffic information sign, among a plurality of the same kind icons on the navigation map, if these icons or signs are graphically displayed in the similar manner.
Japanese patent publication by Ishida et al. (JP 2004-69424) discloses a navigation apparatus that enables a user to clearly grasp a target that is concerned with map information and can be inputted by voice in an easy manner. More particularly, this publication describes an identification information giving section that provides identification information to each of a plurality of voice input targets that are concerned with the map information and can be inputted by voice, and a display control unit that relates the voice input targets to the identification information for displaying at the display unit, where the identification information giving section provides identification information with consecutive numbers.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,013,110 by Carpenter et al. discloses a graphic (with text) display screen of a radio receiver apparatus used at a sporting event to provide a spectator with additional information. Here, the display includes a text identification of a car number, a driver and the position in time of that driver behind the leader. This display further includes a graphic illustration of a race track on which there are shown symbols representing the race cars. The symbols can be differentiated by color, texture, shape or by on/off flashing of the particular symbol so that it is apparent to the spectators which car is the selected car.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0216179 by Dialameh et al. discloses an augmented reality panorama which is capable of supporting visually impaired individuals, in which meta-tags to objects (e.g., locations, color, shape, etc.) are assigned, and triggered by input from a sighted assistant. Once the information is sent to a visually impaired person, the person can use audio or haptic feedback (i.e. device commands) to address the object with the meta-tag.
Accordingly, there is a need of a way of identifying particular one of the same category POIs or traffic information signs represented in the similar manner. Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved method of displaying a plurality of items on a map of a vehicle navigation system which allows a user to distinguish the plurality of items by graphic attributes while at least one of the items is described in voice commands, even though the items belong to one same group attribute, such as the same category POIs or traffic signs.